Garet's Huckleberry Hunt
by Alex Glaven
Summary: *complete* Akiko finished chapter's 4 and 5. I hope you've enjoyed this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Garet sighed as Ivan ran past him, a blanket over his head. Ever since the Jupiter Adept had overdosed on chocolate a couple of months ago at Christmas, he had been acting...well...like a four-year-old. The Great Healer said there was nothing they could do for him, he might never return to normal.   
"Wooh!" Ivan was yelling. "I'm a ghost! Whooh!"   
At that moment, he hit the wall and fell on the ground, twitching. "I am the creature of darkness! Leave me in peace!" Ivan screeched. He tried to get up, but his legs were tangled in the blanket, and he fell over again. "Ow..."   
"Give my blanky back!" Ivan tried to grab it from him. "I can't be a ghost without it!"   
"Here, I have an idea," Garet searched the drawers, and came out with a large, brown paper bag. He cut eye holes in it and put it over Ivan' head. He tied the blanket around Ivan's neck to serve as a cape. "There, now you're the masked crusader."   
"Whee!" Ivan ran around the room, bouncing on the furniture and knocking things over. "I can FLY!"   
"Yep, you can fly," Garet returned to his mug of coffee. He hardly noticed that it tasted different.   
He had just finished the coffee when Ivan kicked him in the shin.   
"Ow!" he glared at the Jupiter Adept, who "flew" away with his own sound effect. "Ivan! Why did you do that?"   
"You're my arch nemisis!" Ivan declared. "I HAVE to kick you so you don't try to take over the world with your evil conspiracy!"   
"Oh, REALLY?" Garet was begining to feel light headed...and immature. He paused. "Ivan? Did you put anything in my coffee?"   
"Only two!" Ivan sang, jumping up onto the back of the couch. "Only two! M&M's, melt in your mouth, not in your hand! But they melted in you coffee!"   
"Oh no," Garet muttered, sinking to his knees. "Ivan...I'm not supposed to eat chocolate."   
"But the nice lady said that M&M's WEREN'T chocolate!" Ivan protested. "She said they're M&M's, and you'd like them in you coffee!"   
He pulled his paper bag off of his head and looked at Garet, big purple eyes blinking innocently. "Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine," Garet lied. His head was spinning, and he felt like he was going to black out. Suddenly all that mattered was eating more chocolate. "Ivan, could I have some more M&M's?"   
"Uh huh!" Ivan ran off and returned with a bag of the candies. He gave Garet a handful, and the Mars Adept ate them quickly.   
It wasn't long until they were eating the M&M's, giggling, and trying to wipe their now multi-colored hands in eachother's hair. This was how Isaac found them when he opened the door.   
"What are you doing?" he asked, raising one eybrow. Then he noticed the nrealy empty bag of M&M's on the floor inbetween them. "Oh no...you ate chocolate! Garet, you moron!"   
"Chocolate!" Garet waved his sticky hands in the air. "I like chocolate!"   
"Oh, no, there's two of them," Mia groaned. She dropped her bags of groceries on the floor. "Isaac, what are we going to do?"   
"I don't know," Isaac shrugged. "Don't ask me."   
"Go play outside!" Ivan cheered. "Outside!"   
"Yeah, outside!" Garet agreed, nodding furiously.   
Mia groaned again, and sank into a chair. "Isaac, take them outside."   
"And do what?" the Venus Adept asked, looking bewildered.   
"I dunno, something constructive," Mia waved one hand, indicating the open door. "I know! I saw some old buckets in your closet! You could take them huckleberry picking!"   
"YAY!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Garet-"   
"Shh, be quiet, they'll hear you," Garet whispered loudly to Isaac, putting on finger to his lips.   
"Garet, hucklberries can't-"   
"You're not a very good huckleberry hunter," Ivan glared at him. "You talk to much."   
"If we're going to go huckleberry hunting we gots ta be REAL quiet so the huckleberries won't run away," Garet stated.   
"HUCKLEBERRIES DON'T RUN AWAY!" Isaac yelled as loud as he could.   
Ivan and Garet gave him hurt looks.   
"If you don't want to go on MY huckleberry hunt, then you can go home," Garet said, tearing up and running into the huckleberrry patch.   
Ivan looked at Isaac for a moment with large, solemn eyes before following Garet.   
"Why me?" Isaac wondered, following the two Adepts. He found Garet and Ivan crouched behind a bush, whispering and pointing at something.   
"Look, there's one," Garet pointed. "I'm goin' in."   
He crawled very slowly towards the other clump of bushes, reached up, and plucked a single berry from the bush. With a satisfied smile he let it drop into his bucket where it hit the bottom with a soft plunk. He waved towards Ivan. "C'mon! I think they're asleep!"   
Thus began a day of huckleberry picking. Isaac simply watched, and attempted to keep both Ivan and Garet out of trouble. Garet was getting a sizeable amount of purple stains on his hands, face, and tunic front. Ivan had disappeared around a corner.   
"Garet, don't eat too much, you'll spoil your appetite for dinner," Isaac warned him.   
"'Kay," Garet attempted to wipe his hands on his stained tunic, shrugged, and began putting berries in his bucket. Ivan chose that moment to run around the bend, his bucket on top of his head.   
"You're supposed to put berries in your bucket, Ivan," Isaac scolded him.   
Ivan, who had an amazing amount of purple juice on his face, grinned. "I already did."   
"Oh no," Isaac groaned. He pulled the bucket off of the Jupiter Adept's head. It came off with a wet, smacking sound to reveal...   
Purple hair. Ivan's bucket had been nearly full when he had squashed it over his head. The impact had smashed the berries into the bottom of the bucket, and Ivan's hair. The juice had dyed his once blonde hair to a dark shade of lavender.   
"Ivan, you can't do that," Isaac berated him. "You can put the bucket on your head when it's EMPTY, NOT when it's full of berries."   
"Berries," Ivan said softly, sticking his fingers in his mouth. "I sorry, Isaac."   
"It's alright," Isaac sighed. "C'mon, let's go home." 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex: Hi, it's me again.I'm still having evil computer problems. So deal with the  
mess. Hopefully this isn't as bad as the angorian kitty conspiracy...  
stupid happy button disappeared...grrr.....br  
******br  
Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about the delay. I had a bad case of  
Writer's Block ::shudder:: and other stuff, like trying to figure out how  
to make macaroni and cheese without using milk...(don't try this at home)br  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "Poor Akiko"::Br  
Thanks, Isaac.Br  
Isaac: ::turns sign over and scribbles on it with a Sharpee and holds it  
up "You're Welcom"::br  
Okay...so spelling isn't one of his strong points. Let's not hold it  
against him!br  
Garet: Akiko does not own Golden Sun OR Sharpee.br  
No kidding.br  
***************br  
"I CANNOT believe you."Br  
"But, Mia..."br  
The Mercury Adept glared at him icely. "How could you? Br  
"Mia, I didn't-"Br  
"His hair is purple. PURPLE!" Mia screeched, waving her arms in  
the air. "Isaac! You were supposed to watch them! What where you  
doing, taking nap? Ivan's hair is...PURPLE!!!"Br  
She threw one of the buckets at him. He managed to duck, but was  
splattered by purple juice and huckleberries anyway. "Mia, let me  
explain!"br  
"No! I don't need an explanation!" Mia's eyes narrowed, a look  
of pure murder on her face. "If it weren't for you none of this would  
have happened."Br  
"What?"Br  
"Oh, come on, Isaac," Mia continued to glare at him. "It was you  
who was friends with Kraden, YOU took the Elemental Stars from the  
chamber underneath Sol Sanctum, YOU dragged Ivan and I along on this  
stupid quest, and then YOU just HAD to hate raisins, so IVAN ate YOUR  
cookies and now we're never going to get the old Ivan or Garet back!"br  
She started sobbing. br  
"Hey, wait a minute," Isaac returned the glare she had been  
giving him. "I didn't drag EITHER of you along! That was your own  
decision! And Garet was friends with Kraden too!"Br  
"Oh, so you're blaming it all on Garet, now?"Br  
"No!" Isaac ran his fingers through his hair, feeling frustrated.  
"Look. I'll take Ivan upstairs and try to get the...purple...out of his  
hair while you occupy Garet and make dinner, okay?"Br  
"Okay," Mia smiled at him and bustled into the kitchen. Isaac  
was left standing in the middle of the living room, huckleberry juice  
splattered all over him, wondering what was wrong with Mia.br  
"She scares me sometimes," he muttered. "C'mon, Ivan...Ivan?"br  
The Jupiter Adept had disappeared.br  
**************br  
Hope you liked it! As always, R&R!br  
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "Rest and Relax!"::br  
Yeah, that too...^_^;;; 


	4. Chapter 4

More insanity, coming to a fan fic near you!br  
Br  
"Ivan, what's wrong?"br  
br  
Ivan didn't turn around. He was too busy crying. "M-M-Mia's  
m-m-mad at me, a-and I-Isaac h-hates m-me and-"Br  
Br  
A hand rested on his shoulder. A hand with really long nails.   
"It's okay, Ivan. You can tell Aunty Arienne ALL about it."Br  
br  
Ivan turned around and saw...the bad lady. She still had a  
humongous chest, and big blue eyes, but her long blonde hair was shorter  
now. 'Cause he had singed a lot of it off with the Spark Plasma attack  
he had used on her over and over and over again.br  
br  
"Bad lady!" he shrieked, scrambling to his feet. "Bad bad BAD  
LADY!!!!!"Br  
Br  
Arienne pouted. "I'm not a bad lady. I'm your friend."br  
br  
"I can read minds," Ivan shot back, sticking his tongue out at  
her. "Stupid."br  
br  
Arienne huffed, trying to flounce her hair. Her chest flounced  
much more. "Well, if I'm a bad lady, then why am I nice to you and those  
'good' people in there are mean to you?"br  
br  
"'Cause...'cause I..." Ivan was kind of confused, considering he  
had the mentality of a four-year-old. He wasn't sure if he should  
believe the bad lady or not, what she said was true. He also had the  
attention span of a small child, what were they talking about again?Br  
br  
"Oh, right. Bad lady," Ivan cast Spark Plasma. "Bubye bad  
lady!"br  
br  
And, of course, the aftermath of the insanity... 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ivan! IVAN! I'm sorry Ivan!" Isaac called, running around the  
entirely of Vale. He, of course, blamed himself for the entire fiasco,  
and could only hope that he found Ivan before the Jupiter Adept caused  
some damage. "IVAN!"br  
br  
"Isaac!" Ivan glomped him from the side. Isaac made a funny  
noise and fell over onto his side. Ivan, sitting on top of him, began  
bounching. "Isaac!"Br  
Br  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," Isaac said, somehow managing to push Ivan  
off of him. "Ivan! Thank goodness! I've been looking everywhere for  
you!"Br  
br  
"The bad lady tried to talk to me," Ivan stuck his fingers in his  
mouth.br  
Br  
"The bad lady...oh....sh....oot," Isaac remembered just in time  
that in this state of mind Ivan still had virgin ears, and would probably  
repeat anything vulgar that he said over and over and over again. And  
then Mia would get mad at him and beat him with a frying pan or  
something. "Arienne!"Br  
Br  
"She's gone now," Ivan calmed his fears. "Made her go BOOM."Br  
Br  
"Good job, Ivan," Isaac patted him on the shoulder. "But I have  
the feeling we haven't seen the last of her...."br  
Br  
  
The END! ^_^ 


End file.
